


Bitter Contemplation

by J_Peachy



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Peachy/pseuds/J_Peachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese at the bar in Colorado. Thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Contemplation

He was formed by the darkness and entombed in his own misery. Stanton’s eyes watch him at every corner- he’s not her yet but that day cannot be far. Every piece of happiness is a locked door, hoarded jealously. He is alone in a long corridor of endless doors, memories that once defined him, still define him because they save people, _he_  saves people.

" _Not all of them_."

One door is shattered inwards, shard edges of wood tearing into his skin. He doesn’t look at the door, he doesn’t think of the door ( _lies lies_ ) but every image of Carter now is tainted by it, everything he has ever done is tainted by it.

Jessica’s door is further on, entombed in silence and misery. He had only just began to crawl through, to find the moments buried inside but he forgot, how could he let himself forget, how could he let himself even  _think_  of being happy.

Why did he think happiness belonged with him?

Fusco’s door is cracked and he doesn’t look to it to often except sometimes in bitterness but he can’t escape that door because it’s still there and he made it and he let it be. What does that say? He doesn’t know.

A last door, a door so deep inside the corridors that one would have to risk never being found again to Even begin to look for it. A magnificent door with no entry, none that even John’s let himself know because that’s _Harold’s_ door, enshrined in the very secrecy that the man himself prizes and he’ll be damned if he let anyone in, if he let anyone by but what is he thinking, he’s left Harold behind, he’s left them all behind, why did he ever think he could protect them, protect anyone.

John Reese drinks.


End file.
